


Art - Nikisetsky

by tell_some_storm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Character Study, Digital Art, Emotions, Gen, M/M, Portraits, Traditional Media, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: Otherwise known as 'Iceplove' + assortment of character study gen portraits
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shattered hopes, treacherous mirrors and how does it feel growing up with your favourite ghost behind your shoulder~ 😭💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April~May'2017, OKO jam session vol.2, media: liner + copics  
> 

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/ffxomm3.png)


	2. intoyourheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's artistic journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Painted in November'2016 for _Yuri on Ice_ team at WTFK-2017  
> Background texture is from @mercurycode

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/ssMeoGx.png)


	3. Lada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fav art of Viktor I've ever painted 💙  
> Somehow a mere sketch managed to embody all the sky-shaking intensity of this incredible character  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title may or may not refer to [a certain story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293894) \- this has been open for interpretation since 4ever :)   
> And Viktor manages to remain an enigma every time, without fail.

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/sMZCFWP.png)


	4. Twenty Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagining Yura 20+ years old  
> This wistfulness is heart-breaking every single time  
> Also, whose ring is this

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/fuf4WDa.png)


	5. Autumn Gold // Anti Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting inspired by [Marlon Roudette's "Anti Hero"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjpoqFm1yrU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background stock texture is from @Sirius-sdz

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/rOJLIaY.png)  


_I am the first to_  
_Recognize the virtue_  
_In everything you are_  
_In everything you try to be_  
_<...>_  
_I'm your anti hero_  
_The chances that I've blown_  
_The love I could have known_  
_Can't do this to you_  


Close-up:  
  



	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yura, painted in August'2016   
> Background texture is from @mercurycode

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/j6PqaMx.jpg)


	7. Tchaikovsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketching Yura on ice~  
> Autumn'2016

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/e9xzNJz.png)

Close-up:

  



	8. Verdant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketching Yura in motion

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/TA6LPhv.png)


	9. Prince of love and beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younger Viktor cosplaying Lyanna Stark, as blue roses suit them both💙

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/NR1bUTw.png)


End file.
